Shawn Finds a Home
by elin2002
Summary: AU to 'Brothers' Instead of going to live with Jack and Eric Shawn turns to an old friend for help.


_**(I don't own BMW, wish I did but sadly all I own are all 7 seasons on DVD, and my mind of course because after all it's in my skull, haha)**_

Jonathan Turner's accident was the hardest thing he had ever been though. His family had begged him to go back to Westport, CT to heal, but Jon refused; he explained to them that he couldn't leave Philadelphia, not with Shawn having an unstable home life, while he knew the Matthews and George Fenny would look out for him they all knew Jon was the best person to pull Shawn back from the edge. It was a good thing Jon had stayed around, because just before the kids' senior year began Shawn's world blew up again with the reappearance of his older half-brother Jack who became roommates with Eric. Things started going crazy for Shawn he was told by Chet that he had to move in with Jack, Shawn was not happy and refused. That was how Shawn ended up on Jon's doorstep. Shawn trudged up the stairs and knocked on his old door.

"Coming!" Jon opened the door. "Shawn? What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Shawn walked in and sat on the couch.

"So?"

"My dad is taking off again."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, and this time instead of leaving me at the seedy motel or with the Matthews like last time he wants me to live with my brother Jack and Eric."

"Wait, you have a brother?"

"He's a year older from Dad's first marriage. But I never really knew him. Jon I don't want to live with Jack and Eric, so I was wondering if I could come back and live with you?"

"Shawn, you can always come back but we need to do this right, I need to talk to Chet about signing custody over to me and I need to get guardianship. That way Chet can't challenge anything later."

"Okay."

"Let's go. Is Chet at the trailer?"

"Yeah, he was when I left."

Jon and Shawn made the familiar ride to the trailer park, it was a quiet ride each person reflecting on what was about to happen. When they arrive Shawn led Jon to his father's trailer.

"Dad?"

"Hey Shawnie. Mr. Turner don't parent/ teacher conferences happen school when is in session?"

"I'm not here as a teacher. I'm here as a friend to Shawn."

"Okay, so what's going on Shawn?"

"I _don't_ want to live with Jack and Eric, Dad I'd rather go back and live with Jon."

"You know Chet when I agreed to Shawn coming back here I thought you were staying around. Now this. Please just sign guardianship over to me."

"This is what you want Shawn?"

"Yeah I think it's what's best Dad, I'll get to know Jack but this way it'll be on our own terms. It'll be better this way.

"Okay, Teach draw the papers up I'll sign."

"I'll be right back."

"It took a lot of guts Shawnie, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Said Shawn as Jon came back in holding a folded piece of paper.

"Here you go." Chet sighed as he signed the paper knowing he was doing what was best for his son but that didn't make it any easier to sign custody over to another man. As he signed his name being as stoic as he could he saw Shawn gathering his things from around the trailer.

"Shawn, take this will ya?" Chet said handing Shawn a shoebox.

"What are these?"

"Your uh, baby pictures, school pictures. I figure Amy and your friend with the funny name could put them in a book or something." Shawn resisted rolling his eyes, he had known Topanga for as long as he's known Cory and Chet still didn't know their names or didn't care. Shawn was beginning to think he just simply didn't care.

When Shawn had all of his stuff loaded into Jon's truck, he said a final goodbye to Chet and knew very well that this could be the last time he saw Chet or even the trailer park. After the goodbye were done Jon and Shawn took their leave and got in the truck.

"So I was thinking we would stop by the Matthews' and let them know what's going on." Said Jon putting the vehicle into drive.

"Sounds good." For the rest of the ride Shawn was quiet, which wasn't rare for him now a days Jon noticed unless Shawn was with the other kids Eric included the younger man was quiet. As if he'd rather be just an observer. Soon Jon pulled up into the driveway behind the pile of rust Eric called a car.

"Let's go." Said Jon as the two men got out of the truck, Shawn clutching the box of pictures as they walked to the kitchen door. Jon knocked and Eric waved them in.

"Hey Mr. Turner, Shawn if you have anything you want me to bring over to the apartment just throw it in my car." He said grabbing a couple sodas for him and Jack who was in the living room.

"Actually, is Jack with you I need to talk to you guys." Said Shawn.

"Yeah, he's in the living room with Mom and Dad. You okay?"

"Just the usual." Eric now knew something was seriously wrong.

"Come on Cory and Topanga are out. Mom, Dad Shawn and Mr. Turner are here." Eric stayed in the living room with Jack while Amy and Alan went into the kitchen.

"Hey Guys, what's going on?" Asked Alan. Shawn didn't know what to say so he put the shoebox on the table and bolted upstairs. Amy looked at Alan then Jon and went upstairs knowing she would find Shawn in Cory and Eric's bedroom. Amy knocked on the door not wanting to startle Shawn.

"Shawn, Honey it's Amy can I come in?" She hear Shawn sniffle like he'd been crying and her heart broke a little more.

"Yeah." Amy opened the door and quietly walked in. "So you want to talk?"

"He's leaving again."

"Who's leaving Honey?" Asked Amy while saying in her head _'Please don't say Chet.'_

"My dad. This time he tried to leave me with Jack and Eric. When I found that out I went to Jon's and he got Dad to sign custody of me over to him." Amy's heart then broke. "What is wrong with me why don't they want me."

"Shawn you listen to me, there is nothing wrong with you. You are absolutely perfect just the way you are. Some people just aren't meant to be parents. But you are wanted by me, Alan, Jonathan, all of your friends. You have a brother right downstairs who wants to know you. But I agree more with you going back to Jonathan's than you being on your own with Jack and Eric."

"I think it's best too. I think would just be odd like I was forcing a relationship with Jack. I mean I know Eric more as a brother and that has taken years."

"I understand that Honey." Said Amy.

"It's not fair to Jack either."

"I agree, but you did the right thing by going to Jonathan. We're going to watch over you. You can come to Alan and I anytime."

"I know, and thank you."

"You're welcome Shawn. Now I think you need to talk to Jack and Eric so they can look for someone to take the third room."

"Yeah, that'll be a fun conversation. Eric will understand with no problem. I don't think Jack will though."

"Try, and if you need help we're all here for you."

"Okay." Shawn left the room and headed down the stairs that lead to the living room. "Jack I need to talk to you."

"Shawn you want me to leave?" Asked Eric always aware when Shawn was having a hard time.

"No this affects you too, and just need some support right now."

"I'm here for you." Said Eric.

"What's going on Shawn?" Asked Jack.

"I'm not going to be living with you guys."

"What? Why not?" Asked Jack. Eric stayed silent now knowing why Jon was sitting in the kitchen with his parents.

"Because I don't think it's the right thing for me. I'm not ready to be on my own yet."

"But this is what Dad wants."

"No, what Dad wants is to have no responsibility and this was just his latest opportunity to relieve himself of it."

"Shawn he wants us to get to know each other like we haven't been able to do."

"Jack he's done this before. He left for almost a year when I was 14 to chase a woman who didn't want to be found and took our house with her. He only came back because he got caught in a speed trap and happened to get the trailer back from my mom. If I hadn't been stupid and taken Jon's bike and got caught in the same speed trap I would have never known. "

"Did you ever travel with him?"

"No he left me here, one day my mom left and later that day he left, I stayed here for a few weeks and then I moved in with my English teacher which is where I'm going to live again. It'll be easier this way on all of us."

"Shawn you know we could have made it work. Right?" Said Eric.

"I know Eric, but that's not fair to you guys."

"Why wouldn't it have been fair?" Asked Jack.

"Because Shawn's still a minor. Sorry for interrupting I figured you could use some help." Said Jon coming in.

"That's fine, Jon this is my brother Jack, Jack this is my guardian Jon."

"Jonathan Turner."

"Jack Hunter."

"So as I was saying him living with you guys would have been complicated given that he's a minor. There's papers for school that would have to be signed by a parent or guardian, and then if something medically ever happened to him. Jack it's a huge responsibility that I wasn't ready for really at 28. I don't want you giving up your first year of college trying to be a brother and a parent."

"What's Dad going to do now?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think he's coming back anytime soon." Said Jon.

Jack nodded. "This is what you want?"

"Yeah. It's what I need more though."

"Alright. Even though you're not moving in. I'm still going to give you this. It's the key to the apartment."

"Thanks." It was then that Cory and Topanga walked in.

"Hey Guys, what's going on?" Asked Cory.

"Uh, can I talk to you guys in private?" Asked Shawn.

"Yeah, upstairs or in the back yard?" Asked Cory.

"Upstairs." Cory, Topanga, and Shawn made their way back upstairs and into Cory and Eric's bedroom.

'What's up, why's Turner here?" Asked Cory.

"My dad's ditching me again. He wanted me to live with Jack and Eric, but I don't want to so I went and talked with Jon. I'm moving back in with him. Dad signed the guardianship papers."

"Wow, did he give you a reason this time?" Asked Topanga.

"Nope, but I know it's for good this time."

"How do you know that?" Asked Cory.

"He gave me the box of baby pictures." Said Shawn. "Can you help me put them in a book when things calm down?"

"Yeah sure." Said Topanga.

"So you're good with this plan?"

"Yup."

"Okay then."

The kids joined everyone again and they all ate dinner. When they were getting ready to leave Jon saw Mr. Feeny come into the backyard.

"Hey George."

"Jonathan is everything okay?" Mr. Feeny was slightly alarmed when he saw Jonathan come out of the back door to the Matthews' house.

"Chet's leaving."

"What? Where's Shawn going to stay?"

"Chet tried to have him move in with Jack and Eric, but he came to me and he told me. So I told him he could come back and live with me."

"Good, come by my office tomorrow I'll make the changes in his file."

"I have to call the lawyer on my lunch, he signed the papers."

"Are you going for guardianship or adoption?"

"Well I have the guardianship right now, I'll talk it over with Shawn later."

"Talk what over with me?" Asked Shawn.

"Well I have to call the lawyer and I know he's going to ask about adoption, because he did last time. It will go easier this time around because Virna's been gone longer and also Chet signed his rights off now. But I'm leaving this up to you." Explained Jon.

"Whatever you think is best."

"Well the adoption would mean you were legally my son. And we could make decisions for you easier and if something would ever happen to me you'd be protected."

"And if I say just the guardianship?"

"I'll make sure you are protected one way or another." Said Jon.

"My parents aren't coming back Jon. So if I'm being honest you're the only parent I've got. Would you adopt me?"

"Absolutely. As soon as possible. Matter of fact the lawyer's office is still open I'm going to go call him and see if he'll see us today."

"Okay." Said Shawn.

Jon went into the house and explained the situation to Amy and Alan who agreed with the new plan.

"Good evening this Jason McAdams, how can I help you?"

"Jason, it's Jonathan Turner, how are you?

"I'm good, how are you and Shawn?"

"Good that's actually what I was calling you about. Chet Hunter is leaving and agreed to Shawn living with me again. He signed the guardianship papers this afternoon. But I talked it over with Shawn and we think adoption would be a better route for us."

"I agree. Now as Shawn been in contact with Virna?" Asked Jason pulling out Jon's file.

"Shawn, has Virna contacted you since she left again?"

"No. No calls, no letters."

"Jason there's been zero contact in the last 6-8 months."

"7 months, 6 days."

"What Shawn?"

"7 months, 6 days is how long she's been gone."

"Jason?"

"I heard. Now Chet was gone for 10 months before right?"

"Yeah he only came back because he got stopped in that speed trap."

"Right. Okay so how soon can you guys get over here?"

"Give me 10 minutes."

"Alright see you then."

"Thanks Jason."

"No problem, see you in a bit."

Shawn and Jon said their good-byes to everyone and headed over to Jason's office. Jon grabbed a folder out of his briefcase and they headed into the office.

"Hey Guys, come on in." There weren't many people who intimidated Shawn, but Jason did. There were many trophies on the shelves around the office for various boxing matches the lawyer had participated in. "So Shawn, Jon said that your father was leaving again?"

"Yeah, my brother who is older than me by a year moved back here and I guess he saw an opportunity for me to move out again."

"There's no mention of a brother in the file I have."

"He didn't live with us, never has. Chet's our biological father but we have different mothers. I had no contact with him until he came into Chubbie's a couple days ago. He was looking for a couple roommates because he's going to Pennbrook."

"And Chet wanted you to live with him, a virtual stranger?"

"Yeah him and Eric Matthews. He told me today, that's when I went to see Jon."

"Alright, I'm going to get started on the petition for adoption, Shawn do you have any idea where Virna could possibly be?"

"She's got family in Alabama I know that."

"Alright well we have to place ads in some of the major newspapers, but given the fact she was gone for a year and now 7 months I can petition to have her rights terminated on grounds of abandonment. With Chet it's easier slightly, because he's left you before with Jon and now he signed the guardianship papers it shows that he doesn't want to parent. So what we need to do is call him and get him to write out a paper saying he wants his rights terminated. We can do this now before he leaves."

"Want me to call him?" Asked Shawn.

"Yeah, could you?"

"Yeah." Shawn dialed and then handed the phone to Jason.

"Hello?" Came the gruff voice through the receiver.

"Mr. Hunter, my name is Jason McAdams. I'm a lawyer and I represent Jonathan Turner."

"This about Shawn?"

"Yes Sir. Jonathan is here filing the guardianship papers with me and we got to talking about what is in the best interest of Shawn. For Shawn's protections I mentioned adoption, but we wanted to speak with you first."

"Well Mr. McAdams I already signed custody over to Mr. Turner. I haven't been there for my boy like I should have. Mr. Turner has I'll give Shawn up for adoption as long as he's doin' the adoptin'."

"I am Chet."

"Well alright what do you need from me Mr. McAdams?"

"Are you able to come down to my office and sign some papers?"

"I'll be there soon."

"Thank you Mr. Hunter."

"You're welcome." Jason gave him the address and hung up.

About 15 minutes later Chet pulled into the parking lot and walked in. The secretary and notary public greeted him.

"Can I help you Sir?"

"Yeah, Honey I'm Chet Hunter. I'm here to see a Mr. McAdams."

"Of course follow me." Kaity lead Chet back to Jason's office.

"Jason? Mr. Hunter's here."

"Mr. Hunter, Jason McAdams. Thank you for coming down."

"You're welcome. You mentioned you had some papers you needed me to sign?"

"Right, Kaity can you go get your notary seal?"

"Sure."

"Hi Dad."

"Shawnie, you okay with this?"

"Yeah, like I told you earlier it's what's best."

"Alright."

"Now do you know where Virna might be?" Asked Jason while they waited for Kaity.

"Why do you need her?" Asked Chet.

"So we can terminate her rights to Shawn."

"Uh, Virna doesn't have any rights to Shawn."

"She already signed off?" Asked Jason.

"Uh no, I didn't want you to find out like this Shawn, but Virna isn't your biological mama. I have papers here giving me full and sole custody of him. Your mama wasn't ready to be a mother yet Shawn, so she gave you to me, signed that piece of paper and took off. I met Virna when you were 3 months old."

"What was her name?" Asked Shawn.

"Your mama's name was Elaine McGinty."

"Why didn't Virna adopt him?" Asked Jonathan.

"We didn't have the money for a lawyer besides the woman was around almost from day 1."

"Okay well this should go quickly then." Jason pulled a couple papers off his printer looked at them and then signed his name before handing them to Chet. "Okay so this paper states that you are giving up your paternal rights to Shawn allowing him to be legally adopted at a time determined by the family court, and this one states that you are enabling Jonathan to take full and sole custody of Shawn. So sign here and here."

"Now Shawn will be living with Mr. Turner from here on out right?"

"Yes. He'll remain in Jon's custody from today."

"Okay good. Is there anything else?"

"I just need your signature on one more paper. It's the final adoption papers."

"Is there going to be a hearing?" Asked Chet.

"There will be but you won't have to appear."

"Okay." Chet signed the final papers and Jason handed them to Kaity to be stamped.

"Mr. Hunter than you for coming in."

"No problem. Shawn, I'm sorry for everything but like you said it's what's best."

"I get it Dad."

"Stay in touch with your brother he's a good boy."

"I will."

"Mr. Turner, take care of my boy. Make sure he does good in life."

"I will Chet, thank you for this."

"You're welcome, well congratulations it's a boy. See ya."

"Bye." Said Shawn quietly.

Jason finished up the paperwork and stated he would bring it all to the courthouse the next morning.

"When do you guys start school?" Asked Jason.

"I go in tomorrow to set up my room and Shawn goes back Monday."

"Okay so you're going to need temporary guardianship papers to file with the school. So wait one minute." Jason pulled up a few things on the screen and pressed _Print. _"So just like you did for when you took custody last time give these to the administration and if they have questions they can call me."

"I work at his school so I'm giving them right to my boss."

"Alright so I'll call you when I have the hearing dates. I want to try and expedite it given Shawn's age. That way when it comes time to apply for colleges you'll be able to sign those forms."

"Good." Said Jonathan glancing at Shawn with a smile.

Jon, Shawn and Jason finished up all of the paperwork and started to head home.

"Do you have all the stuff you need to start school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Notebooks, pens, pencils?"

"Shoot I knew there was something I forgot to do this weekend."

"We'll go tomorrow when I get off work."

"Thanks."

"No problem, besides I have to set up my room tomorrow, so I'll be able to see what I need."

"Well while you're at work I'll set up my bedroom."

"Your stuff is still in there from before. So go through it see what needs replacing and we'll get it all tomorrow."

"Okay. Do you mind if I have Cory and Topanga over while you're at work?"

"No not at all, just don't make Topanga do all the work."

"We won't."

"So grades this year you gotta do better Shawn it's your senior year, you're going to need good ones to get into college because you are going."

"Okay."

"Good, so curfew 10 on school nights 11 on the weekends. You'll get an allowance. I don't want you working right now because I want you concentrating on school."

"Okay." This is exactly what Shawn wanted he wouldn't have had this structure living with Jack and Eric. Hell he didn't have it living with Chet. They arrived back at the apartment and Jon helped Shawn carry his stuff up the stairs. "I'm so exhausted."

"So go to bed. I don't have to be at work until 9. But you had a long day go bed and wake up with no worries in the morning."

"I have to read the last of that summer reading book. I've got about 10 or 15 pages left."

"Read what you can and finish the rest tomorrow."

"Night."

"Night Kid." Jon looked at his watch and realized it was still fairly early. He knew he needed to make a phone call to his parents and tell them about Shawn.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, it's Jon."

"Hi Sweetheart, how's everything?"

"Good, actually I have some news so is Dad around?"

"Hold on one second. I'll get him to pick up one of the extensions, Walter? Jon's on the phone he needs to speak with us." Jon heard the phone click signaling his father had picked up.

"Jon how are you?"

"I'm good Dad. I had a busy day but I wanted to touch base with you about a couple things."

"What's going on Jon?" Asked Jon's mother Regina.

"Shawn came to see me earlier."

"Is everything okay?" Asked Walter.

"Shawn's moving back in with me for good. Chet decided to leave again."

"Well where was Chet planning on leaving him this time?" Asked Regina.

"Chet wanted him to move in with his older brother and Eric the oldest Matthews kid. Thing is Shawn's brother is only a year older and Eric isn't that far behind him. They're starting their freshman year. So Shawn came over this morning and asked me if he could come back. I went to the lawyer's office, he's the one who drew up the original guardianship papers and had him file adoption papers."

"Adoption? So Shawn's going to be your son for good?" Asked Walter.

"As soon as it's finalized. Chet signed is rights away."

"And Shawn's mother?"

"She didn't have any, as we found out today Virna Hunter wasn't Shawn's mother at least not biologically."

"I'm proud of you Jon, Shawn's starting his senior year right?"

"Yeah, on Monday. I'm taking him shopping for school supplies and stuff tomorrow when I get off work."

"So where is he right now?"

"In his room doing his summer reading although I don't think he got far, he was exhausted when we got home."

"Well tonight's probably the first good night's sleep he's had in a while." Said Regina.

"Yeah probably. Well I'm going to let you guys go. I just wanted to let you know what's going on."

"Well thank you, and let us know when the finalization hearings are. We'd love to come down for them."

"Alright. I'll call you. Jason said he was going to try and get it taken care of as soon as possible."

"Sounds good." Said Walter.

A short time later Jon hung up with his parents and decided he should check on Shawn. When he got to the younger man's bedroom he heard subtle music so assuming Shawn was awake he quietly knocked on the door before moving to opening it and checking on him. He found his son sound asleep with the book he was reading open face down on his chest. Jon stepped into the room and removed the book and placed a bookmark before setting it on the nightstand. He then took one final look at the person that would be his son soon and noticed dried tear tracks it broke his heart so see Shawn in so much anguish but knew he would do everything in his power to make his life better from here on out. He stepped back out of the room. He was just now realizing how big a toll the last couple hours had taken on Shawn.

Shawn ended up sleeping though the night and into the next morning by the time he woke up Jon was already gone to school with a note on the counter telling him to finish his reading. He decided to get it done before calling Cory and Topanga. After about an hour he finished reading the book and filling out the worksheet packet that went along with it. It hit noon time when he decided to call Cory to come over. He looked around his room and quickly wrote out a small list of items he needed for school. There wasn't much he had learned over the years but he had learned how to make things last he could reuse most of his things from last year again. After the list was made he made the call to Cory.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Matthews, is Cory around?"

"Hang on Shawn. Cory?" Cory came to the phone and knew it was Shawn right away.

"Hey what's up?"

"You and Topanga want to come over and help me set up my room?"

"Yeah sure, what are you doing later?"

"Jon and I are going shopping for school stuff."

"Well that sounds fun."

"Yeah, but I also have to get a few things for my room as well."

"Cool well I'll call Topanga and then we'll be over."

"Sounds good. Bye."

Cory told Amy the plans and then called Topanga to tell her he was on his way. After picking her up down the street from her house they made their way over to the apartment.

"Did he say how it went at the lawyer's office?" Asked Topanga.

"Nope."

"Well what did he say?"

"Just that he and Turner were going school shopping later and that he was going to get some stuff for his room."

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Said Topanga.

"Did you get all you need for school?"

"Yup, a couple weeks ago, my dad was in town so we went for lunch and got what I needed. What about you?"

"I still need to go Mom's been busy with Eric's housing issues but I have to go soon."

"I don't want to say it in front of Shawn but I honestly always knew Mr. Hunter was going to leave again." Said Topanga.

"Me too."

After they arrived they made their way up and knocked on the door. Shawn answered and greeted his friends before leading them back to his bedroom.

"So what do you need organized?" Asked Topanga with a smile.

"You know I didn't call you over to clean right?"

"I know but you need it. So what needs to be done?"

"I just have to put my clothes away, and my CDs other than that we're good." Said Shawn.

Topanga and the boys got to work on cleaning up Shawn's room and getting it to the point where Shawn could find things again. He then asked Topanga to go over his list and make sure he remembered everything. She only had to add a couple things they needed for school.

Meanwhile at the school Jon was in his room taking all of the coverings down and fixing the desks, which was what he was doing when Mr. Feeny walked in.

"Hey George."

"Hello Jonathan. How did everything go yesterday?" Jon walked over and closed the door.

"Good, um we talked about it and in order for Shawn to be better protected we're going to go through with an adoption rather than just the guardianship."

"Okay so how is that going to work out in regards to Chet?"

"Well before we went over to Amy and Alan's I had Chet sign the guardianship papers, and then after talking it over with Shawn and Jason who's handling everything; we decided that adoption was the better choice, Chet came down and signed his rights over to me."

"So he has no rights to Shawn what so ever?"

"As of 4:30 last night no, Jason told me to give you these to put in Shawn's file." Jon handed George the envelope Jason had given him.

"I'll put them there as soon as I get back to my office. When does the adoption go through?"

"I'm not sure yet. Jason said he would try and get it expedited due to Shawn's age."

"Well let me know I would like to be there for support."

"Thank you George."

"You are welcome, now have to you told your parents?"

"I called them last night."

"Good, so what is Shawn doing today while you're here?"

"He is putting his room together with Matthews and Topanga. I know he said he wanted to finish his book for summer reading, he tried last night but from what I saw he cried himself to sleep."

"He had a long day, emotional and Shawn may not show it often but he is a very sensitive person. Hopefully now that he's back with you he can concentrate on school."

"That's the plan. I'm taking him shopping for school stuff when I get out of here. He needs stuff for both school and his room."

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks."

George left the room and immediately went to his office taking the head secretary with him.

"These are papers for Shawn Hunter, and they need to be filed discretely."

"Jonathan's taken custody again hasn't he?" Asked Sarah.

"He has. So if anyone calls for information tell them you can't give it. I don't think they will, but you never know. The only people to call about Shawn are the Matthews and Jonathan I don't think I've ever called anyone else for him or if I have I've never gotten an answer."

"Yes I've had the same problems in fact the first time I met him was right before he left Shawn the first time."

"Is this a permanent change?"

"Yes."

"Good for Shawn." Said Sarah.

"It is very good for him. Thank you Sarah."

"You're welcome Mr. Feeny."

Jon finished setting up his room and sat down to write a list of the things he would need to buy at the store that the school didn't provide. A small time later he looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 pm and his day was finished, he left the school and headed home. Since his accident his truck got more use. He was happy he had healed fast and wouldn't be starting off the school year with his leg in a boot cast. He arrived home and saw Cory's car in the visitors' lot. He made his way upstairs and mused to himself that it was nice to come home to noise rather than silence. When he got up there he saw no sign of the kids except for Topanga's purse on the couch.

"Shawn?"

"In my room." When he got there he saw Cory and Shawn sitting on the bed and found Topanga sitting on the floor organizing Shawn's CD case.

"I thought I told you not to make her do all the work." Said Jon.

"She wanted to borrow a CD and then started to organize it. She won't let me help." Said Shawn.

"Mr. Turner I don't mind really I like doing this." Jon just shook his head. "Okay I'm done, Cory are you ready I'm going out with my aunt soon."

"Yes Dear." Said Cory as Shawn smiled at how whipped his friend already sounded and they weren't even married yet.

"Bye Mr. Turner see you Monday if not sooner." Said Topanga.

"Bye Guys, Cory drive safe. You ready to head out?"

"Yeah."

The shopping trip was done quickly both men getting everything they needed and a few extras. On the way home they stopped at Chubbie's for a quick dinner before returning home and settling in for the night. Shawn hung the couple posters he got and put his school stuff away. Being well rested left Shawn with time this night so he found a book that he'd read before for Feeny but wanted to reread it. He was a few chapters in when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Eli's coming over in a bit to watch the game you want to join us?"

"Yeah sure let me know when he gets here."

"What are you reading?"

"_The Outsiders_."

"You haven't read that yet? I thought that was like 6th grade curriculum?"

"We read it in class with Feeny, but I didn't get it I'm hoping I do now." Said Shawn.

"You read Tuck Everlasting?"

"Yeah in 5th grade if you ask me it's way too young to read that one. I didn't get it."

"Yeah it's a tough book. Have you read it since?"

"Nope maybe after this one."

"Well if you have questions, let me know."

"Actually I have one?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is _'madras'_?"

"It's a pattern on a shirt, usually plaid."

"So why can't they just say 'plaid shirt'?"

"I don't know." Said Jon with a smile.

"Jon!" Yelled Eli from the living room.

"Coming."

"Did you tell him about me moving back in?"

"Crap I knew there was something I needed to do. Well no time like the present, let's go Kid."

Jon and Shawn went out into the main area.

"Hunter what are you doing here?"

"I live here, what are you doing here?" Said Shawn

"You live here? What happened?" Eli dropped the joking tone and got serious.

"The usual." Said Shawn getting a soda out of the fridge.

"Oh man I'm sorry, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, it's not like it hasn't happened before at least this time I was able to take my stuff with me."

"Gotta look at the bright side of things right?"

"Well if I think of all the negative I'll drive myself crazy." Said Shawn.

"This is true. I'm glad you're back Kid you are where you belong." Said Eli.

"Thanks Mr. Williams."

"No problem."'

Eli stayed at Jon's for the majority of the night, Shawn had left the room around half time to go read more of his book.

"So what happened?" Asked Eli. Jon looked over to where Shawn's room was before explaining to Eli all that had happened in the last couple days. "Well as I told him at least he's safe and knows he's wanted. I think that' s the hardest thing for him, with Chet he never knows where he stands."

"You're right. And now that Virna is completely out of the picture I think that hole can close too."

"Well I'm going to take off, if you need a babysitter let me know."

"Well I think at almost 18 he can take care of himself for a couple hours but thanks." Said Jon with a laugh.

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly and before they knew it, it was the first day of school. Jon was surprised to find Shawn already getting up when he knocked on his son's bedroom door.

"You up?"

"Yeah I've been up for about a half hour." Said Shawn opening his door, what shocked Jon the most is the fact that Shawn was dressed for school as well.

"Is this foreshadowing of things to come you being up before I bang your door down in the morning?"

"Maybe."

"Keep it up."

The school day passed with everyone happy with their classes and the fact that they were separated from the underclassmen most of the day with the exception of Jon's class most of their classes were in the senior hall. On Tuesday afternoon Jon checked the messages while on his lunch break and heard one from Jason.

"Jon, it's Jason McAdams listen I got a call from the clerks' office about our petition for custody, they've assigned a judge and the hearing has been set for this Friday. I know it's soon but I jumped on it because I know you want to get this all settled as soon as possible. Give me a call and let me know if this works."

"Holy crap. Topanga have you seen Shawn around?"

"Um, yeah he and Cory were talking about getting coffee before class in the hall. Everything okay Mr. Turner?"

"Perfect, I just checked the voicemail at home and Shawn had an important message on it."

"Gotcha, yeah he and Cory should be in the senior hall with Frankie."

Jon found the boys right where Topanga said they would be. "Shawn can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Jason called the house earlier he got a date for your adoption hearing."

"Great when?"

"Friday." Said Jon.

"As in this Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Okay that was fast."

"They had an opening, so I'll call Jason and tell him to go ahead with everything any idea where Mr. Feeny is?"

"I think he's in the classroom." Said Frankie pointing over his shoulder.

"Thanks Frankie." Jon made his way to the classroom and saw George sitting at his desk. "George you got a minute?"

"Of course come in. Is there a problem?"

"No actually I just got a call from my lawyer, the one that is handling the adoption. He has a date for the finalization."

"That is wonderful. When?"

"I know it's short notice but it's this Friday."

"I'll take care of it just make sure you have lesson plans ready. Do you know what time the hearing is yet?"

"Uh, no I still have to call Jason back and let him know we'll take the date."

"Use the phone in my office."

"Thanks George."

"You're welcome Jonathan."

Jon made his way to George's office and told Sarah that George said he could use the phone in his office.

"Jason McAdams Law."

"Jason, it's Jonathan Turner."

"Jon glad you got my message listen I'm sorry about the short notice but the slot became available."

"No that's fine I appreciate it now what time on Friday?"

"Noon but we have to be there at 11 to check in with the clerk, they're doing four other adoptions that day."

"You got it. I'll let Shawn's teachers know he'll be out. Now is there a limit on how many people can be there?"

"No."

"Alright. Thank you for this Jason."

"It's no problem Jon this is what I do for a living."

"I'm glad you do. Thanks."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Jon returned to his classroom and decided to wait until lunch to seek Shawn out again. Phone calls needed to be made when they got home to his parents, Jack, and Eli. He figured that Cory would be able to tell his parents.

Finally it was lunch time Jon made his way to the lunch room and found that Shawn, Cory, and Topanga hadn't yet made their way in yet, but George was already seated at their usual table.

"George."

"Jonathan how did your phone call go?"

"Great we got an appointment at noon and we have to be there at 11. Would you like to come?"

"I would be honored to be there."

"Jon! Did you talk to Jason?" Asked Shawn coming over.

"I did, I was going to find you in a bit. It's on Friday at noon but we have to be there at 11 to check in so get all of your work for that day and see if you can take any tests you may have on Thursday."

"Okay. Mr. Feeny are you going to be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it Mr. Hunter."

"Good, okay I'm going to go tell the married couple over there."

"Go I'll see you later, do you need a lift home?"

"Actually I was going to go over and get my homework done at Cory's if that's cool?"

"Yeah that's fine, call me if you need a ride home."

Shawn left the teachers' table and went over to the table where Cory and Topanga were sitting and told them of the hearing time, both stated that they would talk to their parents about missing school on Friday since it was important to be there for Shawn. Cory knew he wouldn't have a problem asking his parents, Topanga's aunt however might need a little convincing.

The end of the day came quickly after the news of the hearing date, soon the kids were at the Matthews' house sitting at the kitchen table with school books all over it.

"Cory can I use your phone to call Jack?"

"Shawn you don't have to ask you practically live here."

"Whatever thanks." Shawn dialed Jack and Eric's number and waited for one of the older guys to answer.

"Hello?"

"Eric, it's Shawn is Jack around?"

"Yeah hang on Shawn."

"Hey Shawn what's up?"

"The lawyer called Jon today, they have the date for my adoption finalization."

"Okay, when?"

"This Friday at noon, we have to be there around 11 to check in though. Will you come?"

"You couldn't keep me away want me to tell Eric?"

"Yeah that'd be good. Thanks Jack."

"No problem no matter what the law says you are still my brother."

"I agree. Well I need to get going on this homework so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Shawn I'll see you Friday." Jack hung up and turned to Eric.

"What's Friday?"

"Shawn's adoption hearing I guess they're going to finalize everything."

"That was quick but it's good for him."

"You going?" Asked Jack.

"Of course, pretty sure my parents will be too."

Amy got home with Morgan and saw the three teenagers sitting at the table engrossed in their homework.

"Topanga what did you do to them?" Said Amy.

"What do you mean?"

"They're quiet and doing homework."

"Nothing we just sat down and they started without bribes." Said Topanga with a laugh.

"Mrs. Matthews can I ask you a favor?" Asked Shawn nervously.

"Of course Honey."

"See Jon got a call from the lawyer that's handling the adoption, and we have a date and I know it's short notice. But do you think you guys could come with us on Friday morning?"

"Of course we will Cory do you want to go too?" Asked Amy.

"Yes."

"We'll be there Shawn."

"Be where?" Asked Alan coming home from work.

"Shawn's adoption hearing is on Friday."

"Not a question I'm there." Said Alan.

"Thank you."

"You never have to thank us but you're welcome." Said Amy.

"Topanga are you going to be able to go with us?" Asked Alan.

"I have to ask my aunt but I want to." Answered Topanga.

At around 6, Shawn returned home to the apartment and told Jon that the Matthews' were coming to the hearing and Topanga would let him know the next day. Jon then told him that his parents and George would be there as well as Eli. When Topanga got home she was happy that her aunt was home so she could ask her about the hearing.

"Aunt Prue can I ask you something important?"

"Of course Topanga, what is it?"

"Okay well I told you about Shawn going back to Mr. Turner's right?"

"Yes. Is he okay?" Topanga's aunt had sort of a soft spot for Shawn once Topanga told her his story one night when she was trying to figure out how to help him through a problem with Chet.

"Well Mr. Turner is adopting him and they just found out that they have the finalization hearing this Friday and I was wondering since it's during school hours if I could go, Cory's going and so aren't the Matthews' and Mr. Feeny."

"Do you have any exams?"

"No, and I won't miss much since Mr. Turner and Mr. Feeny will be there so I'd technically miss only 3 classes and art."

"I'll make you a deal, you get your work for Friday tomorrow and you work on it until it's done and you may go."

"Thank you Aunt Prue."

"You are welcome. I know Shawn is part of your family with Cory and it is important to support our family if they don't mind I'd like to be there as well."

"I can call Shawn now and ask, I'm not sure if they have a limit on how many people can come."

"Okay. Go call him. Is your homework done?" Asked Prudence.

"Yes." Said Topanga as she picked up the phone and dialed the phone number to the apartment.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Turner it's Topanga is Shawn there?"

"Yeah, hang on Shawn! It's Topanga. Didn't you just leave her and Matthews?"

"Yeah. Hey Babe did you ask your Aunt?"

"Yup you got room for two more?"

"Yeah, but who's the other person?"

"Aunt Prue." Said Topanga.

"Your Aunt wants to come see me get adopted?"

"Yup."

"Alright whatever she wants."

"So you nervous, you know I'm asking you this now because Cory's not around and you and I talk easier like this."

"A little but mostly I just want everything to be done I feel like I've been holding my breath on this for the last 3 years."

"Friday, Shawn just a few more days and you can stop turning blue."

"Thanks. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup, how's _The Outsiders_?"

"Good understanding a little better."

"I told you all you needed was a second pass through with it. Have a good night."

"You too, later." Shawn hung up and turned to Jon.

"Topanga can go with us and her aunt wants to come as well."

"Good, you know I find it amazing."

"What?"

"You always have thought you didn't have a family but I wrote this out while you were on the phone. Here."

"What is this?"

"Read it."

"Our Family: Shawn, Jonathan, Amy, Alan, Eric, Cory, Morgan, Jack, Topanga, Regina _(AN: Jon's mother)_, Walter _(AN: Jon's father)_,Eli, George, Prudence. You're right. So did you call your parents?"

"I did they'll be here sometime on Thursday."

The next few days went by pretty quickly, all of the kids were ahead in their classes, for once the teachers had no problem giving them their work ahead of time once they knew why.

Finally it was Friday Walter and Regina had come into town the night before and Regina had insisted on making dinner for them. Friday morning was hectic to say the least. Shawn was panicked about what to wear and finally decided no tie was best. He and Jon left the apartment shortly after 10 am because they had to meet up with Walter and Regina at their hotel before going to the courthouse. When they got there they met up with the others and Jason before checking in with the clerk.

"You ready to rise to the surface?" Asked Topanga.

"Yeah I am." Said Shawn taking on last hug from her.

Everyone grabbed their seats in the courtroom, including Eli now who had been running late. At noon on the dot a bailiff came into the room.

"All rise! Judge Lamb presiding."

"Cory isn't that…?" Said Topanga.

"The judge that made us balloon animals on my birthday last year? Yeah." Shawn turned around to them briefly to ask the same questions Cory nodded and Shawn turned his attention back with a smile.

"Be seated. Today while being a legal affair, it is also a day of celebration we have 5 children being given second chances at being with parents that can take care of them. You guys range in age from 5-17. Four families will be joined today Parents I commend you on your choice to receive these children in your homes. I've read everyone's cases and given what I know and what I've learned by speaking with your lawyers, your homes are the best places for different reasons for these 5 children I'm placing with you today. So why don't we get started. We're going to go youngest to oldest." It took the judge a good 45 minutes to make his way to Shawn. "Last but not least the petition by Jonathan Turner to adopt minor child Shawn Patrick Hunter, age 17." Said Judge Lamb reading from his papers.

"Yes Sir." Said Jason.

"And where are we on contact with the biological family?"

"Your Honor Shawn has never met his biological mother, he does have a biological half-brother on his father's side in the courtroom but a relationship is new between them." Stated Jason.

"Shawn when was the last time you spoke with your biological father?" Asked Judge Lamb.

"The day he signed the adoption papers. Sir."

"And he left you for a year before that?"

"Yes Sir, I was 15 when he left."

"I read about that. Mr. Turner are you equipped to take on a 17 year old permanently?"

"Your Honor when Chet Hunter left the first time he left Shawn in a dirty motel room. If he hadn't shown up at my door we probably wouldn't have known, Shawn has been with me almost from the day on. I'm already equipped to be a father to him."

"Your Honor Jon has been one of the only stable forces in my life besides my friends and their families. My biological parents and my step mother left me without thinking about the most important thing which is what was best for me. Living with Jon is what is best for me. I've never had a family that was 100% my own, I've been involved in a family and they have always looked after me but with Jon I know where I stand no matter what happens."

"Thank you Shawn. Now I saw on the sign in sheet that Mr. Feeny you are the principal at Shawn's school, what can you tell me about Shawn's grades since this all came about and I understand that school just started this week."

"Shawn's grades are never better than when he lives with Jonathan. I feel that when living with Jonathan he has time to concentrate, he is more relaxed and is able to better focus his energies. He did all of his summer reading and starting a previously read book just in the time he has come to live with Jonathan the last few days."

"Your Honor, if I may?"

"Yes Ma'am and you are?"

"Amy Matthews, Shawn is best friends with my son Cory. I've known Shawn his whole life and the only time I have seen Shawn stress free is when he lives with Jonathan. His biggest worry right now should be school and colleges. This is the best place for him."

"I agree with you Mrs. Matthews which is why I am granting the petition today. As of today the rights of Chet Michael Hunter in reference to Shawn Patrick Hunter are terminated. I am granting sole full and legal custody of the minor child to Jonathan Turner."

"Thank you Sir." Said Jon.

"You're welcome Mr. Turner. Please meet with the clerk to sign some documents. Before we all leave for the day I just want to say congratulations to everyone and I don't ever want to see you in my courtroom again." Said Judge Lamb with a smile. All of the adults laughed and gathered their things together to get on with their day.

"So how does everybody feel about going back to our house and cooking on the grill?" Asked Amy. Everyone agreed and left the courthouse after the papers were signed. Jason had even taken the afternoon off just in case something went wrong at the courthouse. Morgan arrived home from school and her field trip to a full house of people and was introduced to Jon's parents and Jason.

When everyone returned to school on Monday everything was normal. No one knew or really cared that things were just little different for Jon and Shawn.

Shawn maintained his slacker behavior at school but is grades showed otherwise. For the first time in Shawn's school career he made honor roll each semester and did extra classes at home to make up for his grades the previous three years.

When it came time for graduation he hadn't told anyone besides Jon and Mr. Feeny that he was graduating with honors. Just before they started the processional Amy was looking through the program at the list of graduates and spotted the kids' names when she saw Shawn's name she found a (*) next to it. When she looked at the key at the bottom of the page she saw that the (*) meant honors and (**) meant high honors looking at Topanga's name she had (**V) which meant high honors as well as valedictorian. She looked for the boys' names and Shawn's new girlfriend Angela's name who had high honors.

"Alan did you know Shawn was graduating with honors?"

"We I knew he made honor roll all year but I didn't know it was enough to qualify him for graduation honors. Good for him."

The rest of the day went by in a blur for all of the kids a shock to everyone was the fact that Cory and Topanga got engaged during the ceremony but nothing to damper Shawn's mood. He had graduated, he did the best he could all year he had the support of his family and he graduated with honors. From here on out he would only go forward, he would never go back to where he was last year. Chet hadn't contacted him since the day he signed the adoption papers and that was fine with him. Every once in a while Chet contacted Jack but Jack no longer sought approval from him, both men much to everyone's pleasure were content in their families Jack with his mother and stepfather and Shawn with Jon.

As a graduation gift Jon and Shawn took a backpacking trip through Europe as Jon had promised when Shawn had first come to live with him.

In the last year Shawn not only found a home, he found a father who wanted nothing more than to see his child succeed. And Shawn did beyond what Jon who was usually Shawn's biggest cheerleader thought he would do. That was the best thing of all, Shawn succeeded.


End file.
